The Dare
by liyu
Summary: Draco makes a dare he regrets… or does he? HD [incomplete and on hold]
1. The Dare

The Dare  
  
Author: liyu [vliyu@yahoo.com]  
  
Warning: R, no plot whatsoever  
  
Summary: Draco makes a dare he regrets… or does he?  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
  
  
It started as a dare. A simple dare thrown in the air to infuriate Harry during one of their constant session of bickering.   
  
"If you're so brave Potter, why don't you kiss me?"  
  
It was meant as a dare that was not meant to be taken. Yet Harry, to the surprise of both of them, revealed to be more 'courageous' than expected.  
  
"Alright."  
  
It was said calmly, Harry's face determined. That is until he heard his answer echo around the now very silent alcove. Draco's mouth dropped open and he stared dumbfounded at Harry.   
  
The horrible notion of kissing a Slytherin, a Slytherin boy, finally sank into Harry. If he was alone, he would have cried in anguish and tried to melt into the walls of the alcove but the fact was that he wasn't alone and couldn't back off. He went too far for backing off; he'll just lose his face. And if there was one thing Harry Potter didn't do was lose anything to Draco Malfoy.   
  
This latter seemed to have recovered from the shock and taken control of his body again. His usual impenetrable smooth mask was set on his face. His posture, arms crossed, was defensive, but his raised eyebrow seemed to challenge.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?"  
  
Lips pressed in a tight line, fist closed, Harry marched determinately towards his dare. He stopped a foot away, closed his eyes and hoped to aim for the right area.  
  
"Wait. You're not going to kiss me as if I was a disgusting thing you wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole, are you?"  
  
"Well… yeah."  
  
An eyebrow arched up.  
  
"You are a disgusting something I wouldn't want to touch with or without a ten foot pole."  
  
The eyebrow went up higher.   
  
Harry stared.   
  
Draco stared back.  
  
Finally, Harry sighed and moved closer until their clothes brushed. This earned him a smirk from Draco who closed his eyes and waited. Harry breathed deeply and exhaled slowly, closed his eyes and dove for the other's mouth.  
  
"Wait." A hand on his chest stopped him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, annoyed.  
  
Not that he wanted to kiss the brat, but at least, he'd be done!  
  
"Did you brush you teeth?"  
  
Harry glared.  
  
"I saw what you ate during supper and I don't want to taste that on you!"  
  
Draco took out his wand. "Open you mouth."  
  
A quick spell and Harry tasted mint in his mouth. He then resumed his dive for Draco's mouth when…  
  
"Wait."  
  
Harry groaned. "What again? Can't we just get over with this stupid kiss?"  
  
"You're lips are chapped. I don't want you to kiss me with lips like that. Wouldn't be pleasant."  
  
"Who said it had to be pleasant?"  
  
"You'd be a poor kisser if you couldn't make it pleasant." Draco glared while whispering a spell. "At least I don't have lips like that."  
  
"Can we go on now that my lips are perfectly moisturized?"  
  
Draco nodded. He licked his mouth nervously and averted his eyes. Harry looked at him.   
  
"You don't really want that, do you?"  
  
Draco looked up. "Uh?"  
  
"You don't want me to kiss you. It's only a stupid dare."  
  
Harry stepped back. Draco released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
  
"You're right. It's the most stupid dare I've ever made. Doesn't prove your courage at all. Doesn't prove anything. So we can just, you know, forget it?"  
  
He stared hopefully at Harry.  
  
"It makes you uncomfortable doesn't it?" Harry stepped nearer.  
  
"Um… well…" Draco looked flustered.  
  
Bending to whisper in Draco's ear, Harry let his breath tickle the blond boy. Draco tried to shy away, only to be blocked by the wall.  
  
"Do I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
And Harry darted out a tongue for a quick lick of Draco's ear lobe. Draco jumped and tried to push Harry away with both hands pressed to his chest. But Harry caught the wrists and held them in place.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do, Potter?" spat Draco.  
  
"Making you squirm. And I'm quite succeeding."  
  
Harry smiled a very unHarry smile, like a cat presented with a very tasty bird. Draco's heart jumped in his chest.  
  
"But… but… this is sexual harassment!" he stammered.  
  
"Don't be silly, it's just a little dare."  
  
"Dare my ass! This is rape!"  
  
"Don't see you protesting much."  
  
Draco felt mortified at that sentence and even more because Harry's mouth was steadily leaning towards his.  
  
"This is what you get for harassing me for the past seven years."  
  
Hypnotized by Harry's descending mouth, Draco couldn't move an inch when it made contact with his own. He felt the soft pressure of lips against lips. He gulped, imagining what horrible things Harry could do to him next and amazed as hell he couldn't find the strength to move.  
  
Then, as suddenly as the lips were on his, they were gone. Draco blinked, looking at Harry's smug expression.  
  
"What?" he blurted out. "That's your so called vengeance?"  
  
Harry's still very smug expression confirmed his question. He laughed out loud, leaning against the wall. "Who taught you to kiss? That spineless Weasel girl or is it your so dear Mud –"  
  
Before he could finish, he was slammed against the wall and held there solidly by Harry's body. Gone the teasing look. Now was the angered one. Ah… familiar ground.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my friends!"  
  
"Well, it's their fault if you don't know how to kiss."  
  
"I know how to kiss! I just kissed you."  
  
"Not a first year kind of kiss! A real kiss that leaves you breathless and wanting for more. A kiss that claims you and strips you of your soul all at once. A real man's kiss."  
  
"I know how to!"  
  
"No, you don't!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Prove it, I dare you!"  
  
The alcove grew suddenly very silent.   
  
Draco thought, "Shit, I didn't just say that…"  
  
Too late. Harry was already on him, mouth crushed against his, teeth nipping his lower lip and tongue licking it.   
  
Surprised at this sudden attack, Draco's mouth felt open and Harry used the distraction to plunder it with his tongue, claiming his mouth, pushing Draco against the wall pressed tightly over him. When Harry ended the kiss, they were both breathless and panting.  
  
"So that made you breathless, didn't it?"  
  
"Maybe, but not wanting for more."  
  
"Is it a dare?"  
  
Before Draco could answer, Harry tilted his head for a better angle and kissed him again. This time, it was less fierce than the first time. Slower, but no less intense. Harry rubbed his tongue oh so agonizingly slowly against Draco's that he moaned when Harry ended the kiss. Harry smirked.  
  
"Want more now, don't you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Draco freed his hands from Harry's grasp, sneaking one behind Harry's head and the other to the small of his back for another kiss. This time, pulling their bodies flushed against each other. Harry's hands worked on loosening Draco's robe and went to the front of his trousers where they rubbed the bulge there.  
  
Draco whimpered loudly, hooked a leg around Harry and brought their bodies even closer. He kissed along Harry's jaw line, nipping and licking while making small moaning noises.  
  
Prompted by those sounds, Harry loosened his own robes. It was pure bliss, for an instant, and they both gasped at the sensation. Then, they were rubbing desperately while still kissing, biting, leaving marks. When Draco came, Harry's mouth muffled his scream. When Harry came, he bit Draco's neck to muffle his own scream.  
  
Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"That was too good to be good."  
  
"It felt disgustingly pleasant."  
  
"It was evil."  
  
"Worse than Voldemort?"  
  
"Evil on a more personal level."  
  
"We'll never do that again." Did he sound wistful?  
  
"Never. Just don't dare me."  
  
Draco snickered. "Are you daring me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I dare you to leave a review! 


	2. Potion class

The Dare

Author: liyu

Warning: R, no plot whatsoever

Summary: Draco makes a dare he regrets... or does he?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Wasn't going to write a sequel, but I received so many dares to do one that I just had to do it. However, this one has a different feel to it than the first one. Hope you'll like this one too nonetheless. :) Let me know by reviewing through or directly by email.

Thank you all of you who left a review (you know who you are!) and double thanks to those who left a dare!

ooo

Potion class was usually quiet, the only sounds being the strange mixtures bubbling or the various ingredients being chopped, squished and treated. The dark looming presence of the Potion Master held this silence in place. The usual blabbering girls were reduced to, in this class, very silent and seemingly studious students. The animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor houses did not encourage friendly chat or joke. But today, it was a very different class. The Potion Master, thanks to the ingestion of some strange mixture brewed by the second years, was peacefully sleeping in the Infirmary. Professor Sprout was made substitute since she was the only teacher available.

Professor Sprout was a gentle woman, not very young, but not that old. She was liked by all her students because she had the gentleness of a mother, and was friendly and fair in the treatment of all her students. She was a likeable Hufflepuff, but with a certain backbone that created admiration from even the Slytherins. Furthermore, she very rarely deducted house points, which only promoted her popularity.

So this Potion class was unusually friendly, laughter been heard over the cauldrons. The Gryffindors were louder than the Slytherins, letting out all the frustration accumulated by several years of forced silence. One particular redhead was feeling very lively and happy, just in the right mood to cause mischief.

"I tell you, Harry, this is the occasion."

"Ron... I don't think it's such a good idea..."

"Come on mate! Remember all the years we had to be at the suffering end of the git's sick jokes... and having points deducted because of them! Remember all the potions we could have gotten right!"

Harry looked at the bowl of barberry blood in his hands then back towards the Slytherins. The nearest pair was just working at a table diagonally placed from theirs. Malfoy and Parkinson were working together, or, more precisely, Parkinson was following Malfoy's orders while he was slowly stirring the silvery mixture in the cauldron.

"And Sprout wouldn't even take off points! This is the ideal revenge!"

"Sshh! Keep quiet Ron!"

Malfoy was looking at them suspiciously, his eyes narrowing slightly. Seeing the two Gryffindors looking blankly at him, he pursed his lips into a smirk and turned back to his potion. Harry was surprised that Malfoy had acknowledged his presence. Since the dare, Harry had done all things possible to avoid the Slytherin since he had no idea how to act around him. He couldn't really acknowledge what had happened publicly, but how could he go back to the way things were when all he saw when he looked at that pale face was its counterpart flushed in arousal? Fortunately, it had been quite easy to avoid the Slytherin since the other student seemed to be having the same idea in mind. But when they still met, quite by accident, the Slytherin would sneer or say something unpleasant and Harry would reply with something equally nasty, all the while trying to ignore that light in the Slytherin's eyes which, without doubt, was mirrored in his owns.

"Come on, Harry! I can't do it alone and I know you're just dying to do it too!"

Harry looked surprised.

"Do what?"

Ron glared.

"You know what. What are you thinking about? Honestly, I don't understand why you are hesitating. It's Malfoy after all!"

Of course it was Malfoy. It had been Malfoy all days and nights. And that was the problem, Malfoy, in all its new complexity. Harry preferred to keep his life as simple as possible, and just avoid all situations where he had to have some interaction with the Slytherin. Interaction... like that night, pleasant but... urgh so out of character! Definitely something to avoid.

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

"I am, Ron. It just seems a bit... too complicated."

"It's not complicated! Look, you'll just walk by him and I'll pretend to do something to distract you. You'll accidentally trip and the barberry blood you'll be holding will accidentally fall on him, juice and all. On his head, his hair, his face... all gooey, smelly and Gryffindor red unwashable for a whole week!"

"Schht Ron! He's looking at us."

Malfoy was glaring at them, as if he knew that they were planning his humiliation.

"Harry! I dare you to do it!" Ron suddenly said, a bit louder than necessary.

Malfoy's eyebrows rose after hearing the words and suddenly found his potion very interesting. He turned quickly around and began barking orders to Parkinson.

"Harry, you're blushing?"

"Ur... shut up Ron, it's just warm here."

"So you agree?"

Harry sighed. "Let's ask Hermione. If she thinks it's a good idea, we'll do it."

Ron's face fell. "No way, she's never gonna agree!"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione didn't agree. Drenching anyone, even Malfoy, in smelly goo was not something nice or fair to do. Harry didn't actually think that Malfoy should be treated nicely or fairly, but for the sake of avoiding any confrontations, he nodded his head vigorously. But Ron did not let them dampen his mood. He didn't disobey the bossy girl openly either since no one was more aware of how painful Hermione Granger's disapproval could be than Ron Weasley. Instead of the elaborate, smelly and humiliating scheme he concocted, he just aimed an illusion spell towards Malfoy before Harry could argue.

Harry stood with his bowl of useless barberry juice in hand, watching Ron's spell cause fire to appear at the bottom of Malfoy's robe. It was fake flames that didn't burn and Malfoy didn't notice them at first. Suddenly, Parkinson let out a shrill scream pointing at Malfoy's robe. He let go of his stirring rod and tried to find his wand on the working table. Parkinson reached hers first and tried to extinguish the fire by vanishing it. It was an effective spell that would work beautifully on small real fire, but did nothing to end the illusion. Shrieking in panic, she pushed the blond to the ground with such force that his wand was thrown off his hand and tried to wrestle his robe off.

"Pansy! What are you doing!"

"Draco, you're burning! Take it off, take it off!"

The rest of the class was looking at the scene in shock. Ron was on the floor laughing, Hermione beside him looking on in disapproval while trying not to laugh. Harry just looked at the show, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The other students eventually realized that the flames were just an illusion and joined in the laughter. Malfoy seemed to realize it too and tried to push the screaming girl off him, the only one who didn't catch on the joke.

All the struggling and rolling had upset the cauldron and it suddenly went crashing on the floor, the silvery liquid falling on the fire. Unknown silvery liquid and fire apparently mixed well to form a sudden powerful burst of flames and smoke and Malfoy's robe really caught fire this time. Parkinson's screams were soon joined by the rest of the class'. Everyone was moving frantically around trying to do something to clear up the smoke, but not coming up with anything, while Professor Sprout tried to make a way to the two students. The Potion classroom looked somewhat like a henhouse suddenly being woken up by a particularly nasty fox with all the shrieking and the running in circle.

Harry, being one of the nearest to the Slytherins on fire, reacted on instinct and upended the barberry bowl he had in his hands on the two Slytherins. It had the effect of extinguishing the fire and of shutting off the girl. The two Slytherins blinked, turning their red faces towards Harry who laughed nervously.

Things ended better than Harry had anticipated. Gryffindor house received 25 points for quick reflexes, the two Slytherins were carried off to the Hospital Wing without serious injuries and Malfoy would be covered in smelly red goo for a week. Harry was congratulated by Ron and Hermione and they all had a good laugh at supper when the two Slytherins entered the Great Hall, no less redder than when they had left the Potion classroom and smelling even worse. Their own housemates, in a show of house solidarity, had decided to stay in their usual seats, but the ones nearest to Malfoy and Parkinson had their noses scrunched and were slowly turning blue from lack of breathable air.

All in all, it was a nice day and Harry couldn't help but smile while opening the door to the Prefect's Bathroom. Suddenly a rude odor assaulted his nose and he was rudely pushed from behind into the room to end up sprawled on the tiles of the bathroom. Turning around, he saw Malfoy locking the door in all his red glory. This new version of the boy was so far from the one plaguing Harry's mind that his smile widened.

"Malfoy, you flash. And smell."

Malfoy ignore him and walked into the room, opening the water to fill the pool while he passed them. He laid his towel on the side and began to take off his robe.

"Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" Harry asked incredibly, eyes widening as he watched the blond, who was presently a redhead, undress.

"The juice of barberries, or sometimes called blood or barberries, is an extremely effective coloring agent. It is used to color various tissues and its durability keeps the color fresh and vibrant even after several washings by muggle or wizarding ways," Malfoy started, apparently reciting a potion book while undoing his tie. "It is also very potent and can color the skin if not handled carefully since it soaks easily through unshielded tissue. It can easily be recognized by its repugnant odor but it surprisingly tastes similar to strawberry jaw. It is also used in cooking since, despite its foul odor, when combined with water, it takes on a very sweet smell."

Harry gaped.

"I don't mind you taking a bath if it would get rid of that smell, but do you have to do it right in front of me?"

Malfoy glared and unbuttoned his shirt, showing red skin underneath.

"If skin is soaked by the juice, the red taint will fade after a week."

Harry smirked.

"However," Malfoy continued ignoring the stare and shrugged off the shirt. "The quickest way to get rid of the coloring is to soak the reddish parts in water then apply saliva."

Harry gaped. "You're joking?"

"Afraid not, it's straight from the book."

He sat down and removed his shoes and socks while Harry hovered nervously in front of the door, trying to unlock it.

"Well, good for you that it's so easy to get rid of. Now unlock the door, I don't fancy seeing you lick yourself."

"Really?" Malfoy leered, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"You look ridiculous."

"I know. And you're nervous."

He stood up and unfastened his belt. Harry looked at the reddish hands working on the pants' buttons, door forgotten.

"I'm lucky you managed to drench my whole body in this disgusting thing. However, I can't reach everywhere with my mouth, can I?"

He dropped the pants and stepped out of them in only his boxer short. Harry's vivid imagination took the sight in front of him and the sentence just been said and made something entirely too embarrassing for the situation. Things he had seen, and felt, on a previous close encounter with the other young man only helped to give further details to the scenarios unfolding in Harry's mind.

By the time he had managed to close his mouth and refocus on the present situation, Malfoy had entered the pool and had tinted the once clear water red. A sweet smell also gradually replaced the disgusting odor that once followed Malfoy everywhere.

"So... care to help me out?"

Unconsciously, Harry took a few steps and found himself at the edge of the pool, looking down. His eyes devoured the sight in front of him, a wet red Malfoy in underwear floating in the pool, emanating a delicious odor of strawberry jam.

"I thought we agreed that'll never happen again."

Malfoy frowned.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me."

"No, you're just asking me to lick you."

Both stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move and break several weeks of accumulated tension.

Malfoy tilted his head back, the long line of his throat offered.

"So, will you?"

Harry was going to hate himself tomorrow for even considering it as he tried to stand nonchalantly, hands in pockets. His hair fell into his eyes, shielding his thoughts to the blond.

"How do I know it even works?"

Malfoy took his right arm out of the water and licked from the tender parts of the elbow to the wrist while maintaining eye contact. The pale trail left behind was contrasting with the red skin around. Harry's eyes gleamed as Malfoy extended his arms towards him.

"See? As white as usual."

"Very impressive."

But Harry made no other moves. He watched silently as Malfoy swam around a bit. His lowered lashes gave him a seemingly shy countenance but the gleam in them looked on with interest as the Slytherin swam, obviously waiting for a concrete answer.

"Funny, I've heard that Gryffindors were the most courageous, always ready to follow up on a dare."

"Oh, but I did. Ron dared me to turn you red, and here you are, red as a tomato. It would spoil his fun if you weren't to stay this cheerful color for at least one week."

"Ah, yes, I've almost forgotten. You did follow up on dares, and not only this one. I remember well teaching you how to kiss properly."

"Excuse me, but I knew how to kiss."

"Right, that first thing you did, you called that a kiss?"

"Wasn't me who was left breathless and wanting for more at the end."

"Care to try if you can do that again?"

"Now, are you proposing sex or a quick licking session?"

"I'm not proposing, I'm daring you."

The next morning, Malfoy entered the Great Hall, head held high. His hair was still shockingly red, but his skin had returned to its natural color, or at least his face, his hands and his neck, from what the student body could see. Harry hid a small smile, knowing well that all his skin had returned to the pale whiteness it used to be.

Malfoy sat smugly at his table, preparing to face his housemates' questions and the still shockingly red Parkinson's wailing.

Professor Snape's surprised eyes met his student's sharp ones. The Potion Master raised his eyebrow in question and Malfoy only grinned mysteriously. Harry looked on with interest at the exchange until, suddenly, the teacher's icy glare was fixed on him. Harry blushed, feeling strangely embarrassed at being caught looking and reported his attention back to his table.

"How?" gaped Ron.

"Oh, honestly Ron. Don't tell me you haven't read your textbook. Malfoy just asked Professor Snape for barberry leaves. They can be used like sponge to clean out the color." Hermione supplied.

"I thought it was saliva?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked surprisingly at him. "Well saliva works too, but I doubt that Professor Snape could supply enough for Malfoy."

"Uh, the mental image! I'll be blinded forever," Ron exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

Harry smirked at his eggs. He didn't think Professor Snape would supply any for Malfoy he if ever needed. But with him, it was another story, a question of dare and Gryffindor foolishness.

ooo

A/N: So, what do you think? Pretty much tamer than the first part, uh?


	3. The Graveyard

The Dare

Author: liyu

Warning: R, no plot whatsoever... or is there?

Summary: Draco makes a dare he regrets... or does he? H/D

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I can't believe where this story is heading towards. That's just my way of saying I've completely lost control. Who would have thought that the fumble in the dark would lead to something like this? Not me... I would really like the story to continue on, but I've no control whatsoever on my writing, which you may have realized from the hazardous way I update...

Warning: not a hint about h/d sex (ok, just a few small ones, very very subdued)) and big hints of fluff following

xxxx

It was very strange how Harry Potter ended up gossiping with Draco Malfoy in the broom shed. A couple of coincidences, all at the wrong moment, brought them here, trimming broom tails talking about their comrades' love life. A well placed comment from the Slytherin, the kinds that always brought Harry's blood boiling, in a crowded hallway with Madam Hooch not far, brought the detention, but the rest was mainly due to boringness and, Harry would admit, uneasiness.

Since a couple of weeks before, their usual banter had turned less physical. They still exchanged insults, but they were always the same with no spells or curses involved. And there were some new ones, which no one seemed to understand except them. Allusions to potion mishaps or dares, or dark hallways would come up suddenly in a shouting match, puzzling their respective friends to no end. The rare times they spent together during potion or another assignment were usually silent, sometimes uneasy until one would say something.

The level of uneasiness was reaching new summits in this small enclosed space, dark and dusty resembling strangely a certain hallway, when Draco broke the silence by saying: "Did you know that one of your 4th years is having an affair with a Slytherin?"

Harry almost jumped at hearing his voice saying so suddenly something so strange.

"How would I know that? Who is it?"

"Gwen Lundstrom, a little blond with blue eyes. And I just assumed you would know about those gossips. It caused quite a scandal in Slytherin."

"Well, there you go. I'm not a Slytherin. How would I have heard of that?"

Draco looked strangely at him.

"Maybe because her housemates decided not to speak to her for a whole week?"

"They did? I didn't notice."

Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You are so clueless."

Harry glared a bit, not sure if it was an insult. "I don't spend time gossiping."

"Gossips are a form of information. Information is always valuable."

"Gossips are just a distortion of the truth. Like that gossip going around saying that Ron and me are competing for Hermione."

"Oh, you are not?"

Harry looked at Draco as if he were an idiot, savoring the action because he didn't have many occasions to find him stupid. Mean, yes, but not stupid.

"Are you daft? Do I look like I'm interested in Hermione?"

"Well, you don't look like you are interested in me either."

"I'm not interested in you!" Harry denied, albeit a bit too forcefully.

"Right. And how do you justify those two little encounters before to your feeble mind?"

"They were dares!"

"Don't deny too much Potter or I might believe you."

"Stop smirking! And I'm not interested in you. Nor in Hermione!"

Draco stood up to take a new broom and smirked.

"A lot of people think you are nonetheless, interested in her I mean. A love triangle between you three wouldn't be surprising."

"You believe that?"

"How would you explain that you study together, go to each other's dorms often, according to gossips, go to Hogsmeade together, and usually spend every free time together?"

"We're good friends. Best friends do that."

"Looks to me more like you were attached at the hip. The weasel on one side, the mudblood on the other."

Harry stood up too, brows furrowing.

"Don't call her like that."

"What's it to you, you didn't even know what it meant."

"But you mean it when you say it, and it's not true."

"Of course it's true. Her parents' blood were not magic, thus hers not too. It's tainted."

Harry seized Draco's arm. "Hermione's a witch, and a better one than you."

Draco looked down at Harry's hand on his arm, eyes blazing. "Let go of my arm."

Green flashed with grey and eventually, both backed down. Harry sat down while Draco returned with his broom to the other side of the shed.

Silence ensued. It was always the same thing. Always the same big arguments they were having over and over, each one recreating in a new setting the old patterns. They yelled a lot at each other, but most of the time, it was without consequences, regarded as more of a game than an argument. Still, some subjects never failed to bring an icy edge between them. Hermione, Lucius Malfoy, the death eaters, Harry's parents... It always amazed Harry how they could joke about their strange sexual activities but not about their relatives. He sighed.

"So who's the guy going out with Gwen?"

Draco's back was to him and he didn't act as if he heard the question.

"Daniel Goldberg."

"I'm surprised you Slytherins permitted inter-house relationship."

Draco turned his head to glare.

"Why wouldn't we permit it?"

"Your talks about Gryffindorks and their idiocy?"

"She's from a pureblood family."

"That's the only criteria to make a relationship acceptable?"

Draco put his broom on his knees to turn halfway towards Harry.

"He's just infatuated with her. It won't last."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious. He's a Slytherin."

"Meaning you can't have lasting relationships?" Harry teased.

Draco glared.

"Meaning he won't have a lasting relationship with a Gryffindor."

"You know, I'm sure it happened before."

"Never. We don't need Gryffindors, Slytherins are enough to make other Slytherins."

"So you'll marry Pansy Parkinson in the end?"

Draco turned his chair and looked strangely at Harry.

"Why do you say that?"

Harry shrugged. "She's always with you. And she's a pureblood."

"There are plenty of pureblood girls around me. I won't ever transform her into a breeding machine."

Harry looked thoughtfully at the Slytherin. "So... you like her?"

"Of course, why would I spend so much time with her if I didn't?"

"I thought... Nevermind. I never want to see your children. They'll be worse brats than you, I'm sure."

Draco smirked. "Anyways, Goldberg won't stay with her long because they're not in a relationship."

"I thought you said they were going out."

"I said they were having an affair. They slept together. You can't build a relationship just on that."

"Uh, right."

This conversation was strangely reminiscent of their own situation. Not that they were having any kind of relationship because of what happened. Their interactions didn't change much, except for the sex part that was really just more dare than sex and only twice, and the conversations they sometimes had. Still, Harry was uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading.

"What about the weasel and the bookworm?"

"Who?"

"Muggleborn Granger."

"What about them?" He definitely sounded more defensive than he wished.

"Are they together? You said you were not interested in her, but what about him?"

"I'm definitely not interested in Ron!"

Draco looked blankly at Harry's flustering face and started laughing.

"I meant him interested in Granger. You're so stupid."

"Stop insulting me and how would I know you were talking about them?"

"Maybe because we obviously weren't talking about you."

Harry harrumphed. "I don't know if they'll ever get together. They're obviously in love."

"In love? How do you know?"

"They're my friends, I just know."

Draco considered him carefully. "Honestly Potter, I don't think you would recognize love if it hit you with the death curse."

"What?"

"Your relationships in the past showed clearly that you have no idea what love is."

"What, who, do you think you are to lecture me on love and relationships?"

"Everybody knew you thought you were head over heels for Chang."

"I was!"

"Then you obviously didn't have eyes to see that she wasn't interested in you."

"We kissed."

A pale eyebrow arched. "She's the one who taught you to kiss? No wonder you're a lousy kisser."

"I'm not a lousy kisser and I loved her but it didn't work between us, that's all. But I know what I felt for her, unlike you who talk about me as if you knew me."

"Potter, Potter, looking at all the people around you that you are interested in or are interested in you, there's not one you can honestly say that you love that way. Don't start with Chang. You know that you don't love her. Maybe attracted because she does have a certain charm, but not love, right?"

Harry started to deny, only to find that he couldn't. He loved Ron and Hermione greatly, but they were friends. He even loved profoundly Remus and Dumbledore, but more like parents. And the girls that were around him, he couldn't say he cared in that way for any of them.

"See," Draco grinned. "You don't know love."

"Are you trying to make me feel miserable?"

"It's my goal in life."

"It's not as if you knew!"

Draco started. "I never said I knew, which is very different from you who insist on knowing when you don't."

"Whatever, who cares?"

They returned to silence. The only sound was the scissors clipping the twigs of the brooms and their breaths, sounding strangely loud in the quiet shed. Harry got up to lay his last broom against the wall. His back ached from sitting so long and he stretched his arms while yawning. It was late and he was tired.

"Did you know there was a graveyard in Hogwarts?"

He turned around suddenly to find Draco's clear eyes fixed on him.

"Where did that come from?"

Draco shrugged. "Did you?"

"No... where would I have heard of that?"

"By reading Hogwarts: A History of course. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I've only known one person who has dared to read this book."

Draco frowned, standing up to place his broom beside Harry's against the wall where all the school brooms where aligned.

"It's mandatory reading for Slytherins."

Harry looked surprised. "Did Crabbe and Goyle read it?"

Draco sniffed, his nose held high. It was the air he liked to affect when he wanted to show how ignorant Harry was compared to his very superior self.

"The dumbest Slytherins are still less stupid that the usual Gryffindorks."

Harry would have reacted badly if there wasn't this light in Draco's eyes. Lately, Harry had seen this mischievous small spark in the pale eyes more often. He wondered if it had always been there and he just had never seen it, or if it was really a recent occurrence. He would think the latter since he could remember no sparks at all when, a few years ago, Draco was shouting insults about his parents from the other side of the hallway. Still, they tended to avoid the subject of parents, from both sides, nowadays. Sometimes, Draco would drive Harry so crazy that he just wanted to either punch him in the face or say something about his father to watch those hard eyes crack and burn. But the conversations between them, just the two of them, where so rare that he never succumbed. He suspected Draco made the same efforts, but that would bring in a lot of suppositions best left alone.

"What about the graveyard?"

"It's right across the lake, halfway to Hogsmeade when you take the old forest path."

"So?"

It was late and they both should report to Madam Hooch before going back to their dorms.

"It's a little graveyard, very well kept. You should make a visit, one of those days," said Draco, one hand on the handle of the door.

Harry shrugged, surprised at those comments. "I don't care much for graveyards."

"A lot of important people are buried there."

"So what?"

"Don't you want to know about them? They even have some kind of shrine to the founders."

Draco tilted his head just a little.

"Not really."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know what?"

Harry looked back at him questionably.

"I dare you to go."

Harry's lips parted, just a little to let the breath caught in his throat to escape silently.

"A dare."

"Yes. There are those white little flowers growing around, Hepatica they're called I believe. Bring back one and I'll know you did the dare. Because you are no coward and wouldn't back down from a dare, right?"

Harry looked in puzzlement at Draco. Where was this all leading to? The spark was back in Draco's eyes and Harry didn't think twice before agreeing.

Harry was on the old forest path, walking alone. The Sun had not risen very high and a thin mist covered the lake. It was very eerie and surreal, as is he was walking in some kind of dream. Harry thought again about asking Ron or Hermione to come, but he felt this had to be something he did alone. Graveyards held considerably bad memories for him. But the light in Draco's eyes when he had talked about the graveyard, the way his head had tilted to the side, all this and everything else touched something deep within Harry.

It was silly. It was just one of Draco's dares. The two before had drawn Harry into strange and unsettling situations, but not ones he would find horrifying. Maybe that was why he was complying so easily now. He sighed. He was almost there anyways. He would pick up one of those flowers and head back. Just as he made up his mind, he saw little white and blue flowers scattered on the ground ahead, along the bank of the lake. He picked a white one up, twisting its delicate stem in his fingers. It was a very pretty flower, white and delicate.

The mist was fading a little. Right ahead, he could see what he supposed was the 'shrine' to the founders, a carved monument made of rock with moss and ferns scattered on it. The headstone where lined orderly in the graveyard. It was quite small, bigger than the one where he had last seen Voldemort, but not huge. There was a peaceful feeling to this place that the other graveyard lacked. Vegetation was all over the place, but strategically arranged so that it seemed natural while still keeping an order. This graveyard looked more like a garden than a cemetery. He walked slowly around, reading the names and dates engraved in the stones. The mist was fading and soon will be all gone. Harry looked at the names on the headstones. The flower in his hand fell to the ground.

"Malfoy."

Draco stopped and turned around slowly. The moonlight lit his features for a moment before been hidden by a passing cloud. He looked at Harry, nonchalantly standing against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"I knew you passed there for your rounds."

Draco looked surprised. "How?"

With his chin, Harry pointed to a secluded alcove in the wall not far away. "We met there, don't you remember?"

It was so dark, Harry put the blush on Draco's cheek on his imagination's account.

"And why where you waiting here? A midnight rendez-vous?"

Harry detached himself from the wall to stand in front of Draco.

"Did you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

Harry took his right hand out of his pocket and opened it. In his palm, laid a white flower, petals crushed and bruised, but brightly reflecting the moon's pale light.

Draco extended his hand and took the flower by its stem, looking at it intently.

"So you went."

Harry's eyes behind his glasses seemed suddenly very intense. Draco had only seen him like this twice. When he was angered and when he was climaxing.

"Did you know?"

Draco twirled the flower in his hand. "What do you think?"

"Why?"

Draco shrugged. "I didn't think you'd go. I didn't think you didn't know."

Harry turned towards the window, looking at the grounds outside. The moon was not full, but gave out enough light to make out the outline of the forest and the lake.

"No one told me. I didn't think there would be a grave. I just assumed they were... gone."

Draco made a non committal noise.

"I don't think a lot of people knew or they would have told me, don't you think?"

Harry looked back, his eyes looking placid under the moon. "How did you know?"

"All the previous headmasters are buried in this graveyard. I had one in my family."

"You do?"

"I'm a Black too."

"Oh right."

They stayed in silence for a long time, Draco's patrol forgotten. Harry looked outside and Draco looked at the flower twirling in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

Draco looked up, surprised. "What?"

"The flower. It's in a bad shape."

"It's alright. You did the dare."

Draco bowed his head slightly and started down the corridor, flower in hand. Harry stood by the window, looking at him as he disappeared behind a corner.

xxxx

Here's a dare for you: find out the meaning of the white little flower. (I've actually gone so far as to find a fitting flower for this scene!)


	4. Interlude

The Dare

Author: liyu 

Warning: R

Summary: Draco makes a dare he regrets… or does he? H/D

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: A small interlude between last chapter and the next one, the few months in between. Nothing really happens, just Harry's thoughts on the situation. Could somehow explain the transition from the previous chapter to the next (which, lucky you, will be soon out).

xxxxx

They ended up pressed tightly together in some obscure corner of Hogwarts. How it had happened, Harry wouldn't be able to detail clearly. They had met quite by chance in this part of the castle while most of the students were enjoying their weekend outside in the fresh fallen snow. They had started to talk about some inane subject like the latest Potion assignment or the weather.

Then, Harry had leaned forward. Just as simple as that, he had leaned forward and kissed Draco. And, surprisingly, Draco hadn't stopped him but had opened his arms. They were soon entwined together, tongues battling for dominance.

Harry didn't really know why he had started the kiss. He had wanted to and Draco was just there. There didn't seem any reasons not to. When they were alone, Harry often forgot who he was supposed to be and who Draco was supposed to be. When he was with Ron and walking in the hallways, he would never have thought of doing this to the Slytherin who crossed their path. But when it was only him and Draco, it was as if they were different people in a different reality.

It was the heat of their skin together, supple and warm under questing fingers. It was all the little details about the other boy that Harry only remembered when he touched him. All the little things that he had felt that first night, or all that he had seen and tasted in the bath. It was physical, and Harry liked it. Harry liked to be so near someone it made his skin melt, to be able to reach and just touch. Draco was available and it was nice.

After that time, it had been easier to meet by chance.

Harry never looked when they were surrounded by people. Sometimes, he would peek and he would see Draco staring straight at him. It always annoyed him, but the other boy would then open his mouth and say some scathing remark that made Harry frown. Then, they would meet by chance afterwards.

They often only talked. And often lapsed into silence after one of them had breached a forbidden subject. But sometimes, Draco would joke and laugh, seeming to be just enjoying the moment. Harry surprised himself, more than once, just relaxing beside the other boy too. Then sometimes, Harry would reach over and touch. Draco never said no. He never made the first move, but he would smirk, or dare, or allude to something that would shorten the space between him and Harry.

It was a freedom Harry never knew he could have and sometimes, it scared him. Sometimes, when he reached over and Draco said nothing but only looked at him, he felt lost. The person he saw in Draco's eyes sometimes felt like a stranger to him. But sometimes, he would sit in the snow outside, in front of his parents' graves, and he could feel that stranger inside of him, turning restlessly around.

Harry didn't stop very often to ponder on their relationship. Nothing changed, really. They talked before, less often than now, but they still had interacted in the same ways. They also yelled at each other, no less often than before. Still not able to talk about certain things. Draco still insulted him and his housemates as often as before and really, nothing was new. Except for the touch that was now a part of their interaction.

Yet, more often than not, he found himself worrying. About the silence from Voldemort, about himself, about his friends, about school and about this entire thing between the Slytherin and himself. Only when he was in the heat of the moment, warm flesh tingling under his lips, he would forget everything. And this only worried him more.

xxxxx

So that's all. Next part soon will be up. To know more about Hepatica, the white flower of the previous chapter, look on my profile page.


	5. Spin the bottle

The Dare

Author: liyu

Warning: PG-13

Summary: Draco makes a dare he regrets… or does he? H/D

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author Note: The story tentatively tries to take on a plot. New point of view on the situation!

* * *

"It's your turn!" 

Hermione looked at the green bottle lying on the ground, then at Hannah's cheerful face. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to participate in such a childish game. It wasn't that she had any precise idea in her mind, not like Hannah who hadn't stopped looking at Harry since they've started.

Hermione turned the bottle, hoping it wouldn't fall on a certain guy because that would be so embarrassing. She could kiss Hannah on her cheek and that was ok, but that guy… or she could always choose to tell the truth.

The empty bottle rattled on the floor as it slowly stopped rotating, pointing its neck in the direction of Harry.

He blushed prettily when he gave her a little peck on the cheek and she thought this game wouldn't be so bad at the end. That is until the snicker she heard reminded her exactly why it was such a terrible idea to let Hufflepuffs decide of a way to increase inter-house friendship. Trust them to end up with the most explosive situation ever after a "fair" draw: having Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy playing spin-the-bottle together. Though Hannah sure got her kicks somehow from the situation, judging from the way she was giggling.

Hermione cursed herself on thinking about this as Harry's bottle ended pointing directly opposite him, at Malfoy.

"So, truth or a kiss, Potter?" Malfoy drawled nonchalantly.

He didn't seem as affected as Harry by the situation. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. Probably because he knew Harry wouldn't choose kiss and he would be able to get a nasty truth out of him.

"Truth," Harry said through clenched teeth.

Hermione sighed, hoping they wouldn't start yelling at each other so early in the evening.

"Well then, a simple question. Who was the last person you kissed?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Harry. She was genuinely curious since she never really had any insight in Harry's love life, he didn't talk much after the Chang fiasco. She watched him as his eyes grew wide than narrowed behind his glasses.

"It was a blond."

Malfoy smiled, seeming very pleased with himself.

"Have a thing for blonds?"

He tossed his head to the side, letting his hair fall over his eyes and spun the bottle. Surprisingly, it landed on Harry.

"Who was the last person _you _kissed?"

"Don't I get to chose between truth and kiss?"

"I asked a question. Answer now."

Malfoy turned around to look at Hannah.

"Can he do that?"

She blushed and stammered, "You have to answer unless you really want a kiss…"

"Mmm…" He put his hand on his chin, acting as if he was thinking. "It was in my dreams."

The bottle suddenly flashed red.

"You lied!" Harry exclaimed.

"I did not!" Malfoy responded.

"You didn't answer the question. You have to answer with a truth and kiss Harry." Hannah timidly said, trying to make her words been heard by the two guys who were glaring at each other. Great, they were going to start a fight.

"I did not lie."

Hermione intervened before it was too late.

"Malfoy, the bottle is charmed. Maybe you didn't lie but you didn't answer the question either."

Malfoy looked at her frowning figure, than at Hannah's expecting face. He then looked back at Harry who was still glaring heatedly at him.

"Fine."

He crossed the space above the bottle to turn Harry's chin slightly and laid a kiss on his cheek. Sitting right beside Harry, Hermione saw that Malfoy's lips barely grazed Harry's skin. Harry didn't blush, but goose bumps appeared on his arm.

"The last person I kissed is Harry Potter."

"Cheater…" Harry mumbled under his breath while seizing the bottle.

Hermione was surprised to not see any other form of protest. He had just been kissed by his enemy, the person who had never touched him in any other way than harmfully, who also happened to be a guy.

Her attention was soon captured by Hannah who barely refrained from squealing in delight when Harry's bottle landed on her.

"Truth or kiss, Hannah?"

"Kiss!"

As Harry leaned in, Hannah turned her head slightly so that instead of kissing her cheek, he kissed her lips. Harry immediately froze. Hermione's eyes narrowed at this dirty move to get a kiss and she noticed that beside her, Malfoy did the same. His body tensed and he opened his mouth as to say something, as Harry backed up slowly, blushing like a tomato.

"Well, one thing for sure, the rumor about you being a slut wasn't truly unfounded," Hermione heard the blond Slytherin drawl. He had lounged back against the couch and seemed to appear quite at ease as he embarrassed Hannah. She blushed, trying to say something but only succeeding in making meaningless noises.

"Tongue not quite used to talking? More talented at doing other things I guess. Well nobody can be perfect, can they?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Well Potter, I'm sure you've heard about Miss Abbott's reputation. Didn't you wonder also if it was true?"

Harry glared at Malfoy. Trying to stop the impending conflict, Hannah spun the bottle, hoping to divert everyone's attention, Hermione guessed. It landed on Malfoy and the smirk he had constantly plastered on his face grew.

"Truth or kiss, Abbott?"

"Umm… truth."

Hermione almost hit herself at Hannah's stupidity. A kiss with Malfoy was better than any nasty questions he might ask. But in this situation, Hermione had to agree that it was Hannah's own doing, stealing a kiss from Harry like that.

"Have you ever fantasized about being fucked by Potter?"

Hannah stared without answering, her mouth wide open. Hermione's reaction wasn't so far from hers. She was afraid to look at Harry and see his undoubtedly very mortified face.

"Come on, Abbott, it's a simple enough question for your Hufflepuff mind. Yes or nay?"

"Y… yes…" Hannah whispered, turning redder each second while looking intently at the floor, glancing with something akin to fear or shyness at Harry. Harry had a look on his face that seemed to predict a certain Slytherin's death.

"Don't be upset," Malfoy said in a false cheerful voice while turning the bottle. "I'm sure nobody can resist the wonderful Boy-Who-Lived's charms… Even dear Granger here."

Hermione paled when she saw this dreadful bottle pointed at her.

"Truth or kiss Malfoy?"

"Truth."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

Hannah gasped at the question. Hermione knew it was a bold question, but she wanted to know. It was the perfect opportunity to find out and Malfoy couldn't lie. She glanced at Harry and saw that he was looking intently at Malfoy. Although she was the one who asked the question, Malfoy wasn't paying attention at her. Instead, he was looking back at Harry with the same intensity.

"I have never eaten death, don't think it's quite possible."

"That's not an answer!" Hermione protested.

"The bottle didn't turn red."

It was true. The bottle stayed green as she reached to turn it. She blamed herself for not asking a more precise question.

Harry was still looking at Malfoy, a thoughtful expression on his face.

After that question, nobody asked anything serious. Hermione knew that Malfoy wasn't stupid enough to be fooled into answering the questions she had in mind, the ones that mattered. The atmosphere grew lighter with questions about crushes, friends and embarrassing habits. Hermione was trapped into admitting that she did find Ron well… attractive. The worse was that it was Harry who asked the question.

Hermione noticed that, surprisingly, Malfoy wasn't as nasty as usual. In fact, he was hardly mean to Harry and her. Sometimes he would say things or he would look at Harry and she would swear, if she didn't know him better, that he was teasing him and not in a mean way.

Malfoy had always had a somewhat pale sickly complexion. But tonight, his skin seemed to shine under the lights. And had his eyes always twinkled that way? Hermione had to admit he was handsome, but that fact was usually easily overlooked when he was throwing insults or curses at either her, Ron, Harry or Gryffindors in general. But tonight, something was different, and she couldn't pin down what it was exactly.

Finally, the clock in the room rang and everybody got up, eager to get away and hide their face from the embarrassing things they've said. There was no doubt that tomorrow, all the school will know every bit of what had been said tonight. Hermione searched the crowd for Ron. When she turned back around, Harry was gone.

"Why did you follow me?"

Draco turned around to face Harry in the dark hallway.

"My bottle last landed on you and you didn't have time to answer. Truth or kiss?"

"Don't you think we're a bit too old to play this game?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're not too old to play I-dare-you."

Draco frowned.

"What's this about?"

"Truth or kiss."

"Honestly Potter, I'm not in the mood for your childish play."

Draco turned back to continue walking when Harry grabbed his arm and pushed him to the wall. Draco frowned again and pushed back. But Harry was stronger and managed to pin him to the wall. Draco's eyes widened.

"Potter! We are in a hallway, anybody could come anytime!"

"That's right, people might walk by, even if this hallway is not used often. You have to decide fast. Truth or kiss?"

Draco glared.

"What's with you tonight?" Draco muttered.

"I should ask you what's with you. Looking at me like that all night. Do you want everybody to know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think Hermione did not see how you were acting? How do you think I would explain to her this… thing between us?"

Draco looked sharply at Harry.

"You're mad. I wasn't acting out of ordinary. Now let me go or…"

"Or what? You'll dare me to let you go and you think I'll do it?"

Draco tried to push Harry's hands away from him, but the grasp on his arm only became tighter, almost painful.

"Take your hands off me. This is not a game."

"You've been playing games with me since the beginning of the year."

"Potter…" Draco almost growled, his anger making him lose his countenance.

"Daring me to do things as if you knew I'm some kind of innocent Gryffindor that'll react if you push the right button. Showing me the graveyard…"

"That's enough!"

Draco pushed Harry with both hands but didn't manage to make the Gryffindor budge. He knew he should take out his wand and curse the Gryffindor but he couldn't. He was angered, but Harry had put his hand on him and was rubbing oh so slowly. Draco couldn't help but push back, his face contorted in anguish at his inability to control his body.

"Stop it!"

Draco began to struggle and Harry pressed him harder against the wall. Draco felt a hardness nudge his hip and stopped, surprised. He looked up in the other's eyes, searching.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked in a low voice. Draco couldn't look away. Harry's eyes were the color of power and his hand fitted around him so well.

"No," Draco finally breathed out.

Harry's hand on Draco's arm tightened.

"I am not."

Draco was surprised to hear eagerness in his voice, as if he was trying to defend himself when there was nothing really that needed to be said. His words left his mouth bitter.

Suddenly, Harry's warmth was over him, in his mouth and he forgot. It was frenzied and fast, but intense. They knew which way to thrust, where to bite. Harry put his hand on Draco's mouth to muffle the moans and he buried his face in the blonde's neck to hide his own when he came.

"I have to go back before Hermione and Ron find out I was gone."

Harry let go to fix his clothes.

Draco was reluctant to get away from the wall. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say and not wanting to say anything either. He wasn't angered, which would have been a feeling he should feel. Strangely, he felt bitter, as if he had been betrayed.

Harry stood in the hallway and spoke to break the silence.

"You dared me." Harry didn't sound so sure of himself.

Draco leaned back further.

"I did not."

"Truth or kiss is a good enough dare."

Draco had the urge to throw something heavy at the boy.

"Fuck off."

Harry didn't move. Draco glanced up and saw the Gryffindor looking at him, hesitation in his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Draco cut him off.

"Fuck off."

"Malfoy…" He took a step nearer and extended his arm to reach the blond Slytherin. "I just wanted to know…"

Draco slapped his hand away, almost punched him, but held himself back. He wasn't going to lose his cool in front of the holier-than-thou Potter, not now not ever.

"Fuck. Off."

His voice could have cut through stone. Harry stood frozen, a look of surprise in his eyes, than turned around and walked away.

Draco watched his stiff back disappear at the corner of the hallway. He sat down on the ground, berating himself for feeling like this wasn't right.

* * *

Is it turning into angst? Is it turning into a depressive story? Is it turning into something with a plot? Will it ever have fluff? Will they ever make out again for real??... Who knows… not me, although I should. I'm not doing my job of author properly, am I… (don't expect an update soon) 


End file.
